


Baby Blue Crown

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Stan wears a flower crown, Stanlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Mike asks Stan on a date
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Baby Blue Crown

It had taken a long time for Mike to ask out Stan. Eddie and Stan were best friends and Eddie was the first person Stan came out to as gay and non-binary. Of course, Eddie accepted them and helped them accept their self. 

It had taken everyone a while to get used to the they/them pronouns, but eventually they all got it. 

That didn’t change the way Mike felt about him. He still saw the same old sarcastic, bird loving Stanley he’s been in love with since 7th grade. 

He had admired how Stan could be so caring of all their friends, even though they had that grouchy, no nonsense side of them. He loves Stan’s curls and how they looked like a halo on top of their head. He loved Stan’s smile and how he would try to hide their laughter when they actually laughed at some stupid joke Richie said.

Mike loved every bit of Stanley Uris. When it came to actually asking them out on a date, Mike was beyond nervous. He didn’t know if Stan liked him in that way, even though the rest of the losers keep reassuring him that Stan definitely felt the same way. 

When Mike finally did ask Stan out, it was after the losers had spent the day together, and they were the only two left after everyone else had went home. 

Mike was walking Stan home and he stopped Stan before they went inside. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Mike said softly 

“Yeah” Stan replied 

“Um, d-do you maybe want to go on a d-date with me? Just the two of us?” 

Stan’s eyes widened a bit, then they smiled. 

“I would love to” 

Mike grinned “Really?” 

Stan nodded “Yeah”

“Uh- great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow at around 5?”

Stan nodded and kissed Mike’s cheek “See you tomorrow” 

Mike smiled and watched Stan walk inside before turning and pumping his fist in the air in victory, unaware that Stan saw him through the window and giggled softly at the boys actions. 

When tomorrow came, both Stan and Mike were absolutely nervous wrecks. Mike was just trying to get his mind to calm down so he wouldn’t freak out. Mike decided to wear a white sweatshirt and light blue jeans and black sneakers. He looked in the mirror as he looked over his outfit and made sure it looked right before checking the time and seeing it was heading close to 5 and grabbed his keys and his phone before leaving to go get his date. 

Stan was just trying to look good and not be the grouchy person they usually were. They went through many outfits until Stan had FaceTimed Eddie asking advice on what to wear. Eddie told them to wear white jeans and a baby blue sweater. Stan looked in the mirror and was satisfied with their outfit. They slipped on some white vans and thought something was missing. 

They looked around the room until their eyes landed on a baby blue flower crown that Eddie had given them for their birthday. 

Stan placed the flower crown on their head just as they heard the doorbell ring. Stan took a deep break and grabbed their phone before heading downstairs and opening the door to reveal a smiling Mike. 

“Hey” Stan said 

“Hey. You look amazing” Mike said 

Stan blushed heavily “Thank you”

“So, you ready to go?” 

Stan nodded and exited the house while

closing the door behind him. 

“What did you have planned for today?” Stan asked 

“I was thinking we go to your favorite ice cream spot, and then we could watch the sunset if you want” 

Stan grinned “I would love that”

Mike smiled “Then let’s go”

He took Stan’s hand and they began to walk towards the ice cream shop a few blocks down. When they got there, Mike knew what Stan would order by heart, which was Cookies and Cream ice cream, and he got himself plain vanilla. 

They sat at a table and talked about the losers, and other random stuff. Stan was really enjoying this time with Mike. They didn’t think that someone as perfect as Mike would ever like him. They thought that they were too much of a pushover and too pessimistic to actually have anyone be interested in him, but Mike was proving him wrong. 

When they were done with their ice cream, Mike suggested that they can walk to the quarry to watch the sunset. They both sat down on the grass as they leaned against a tree. 

“It’s beautiful” Stan said about the red and orange sky 

“It is” Mike agreed “But so are you” 

Stan looked at Mike and smiled softly “Thank you” 

“I love the flower crown” 

Stan brought their hand up to the crown on top of their head “Thank you. Eddie made it for me“

“It adds to your beauty” Mike said softly 

Stan blushed heavily “You’re such a sap” 

Mike chuckled “That may be, but I do really like you Stan” 

Stan smiled “I like you too Mike” 

“Can I kiss you?”

Stan nodded and Mike set a hand on Stan’s cheek and leaned in to kiss them. 

It was soft and sweet. It was gentle and they both loved it. Stan smiled against Mike’s lips as they pulled away. 

“That was nice” Stan said 

“It was” 

Stan blushed and looked down at his hands “Um, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Stan asked 

Mike grinned “Yes I would love to”

Stan grinned and pressed a kiss to Mike’s cheek. 

“Wait, what would you like me to call you relationship wise?” Mike asked 

“You can call me your partner” 

Mike nodded “Alright. Do you want me to take you back home?” 

“Yeah, I said I would be home before dark” 

Mike stood up and took Stan’s hand as they stood up with him. 

They began to walk back, with their hands connected. Once they arrived at Stan’s house, they turned to face Mike. 

“Thank you for an amazing date” Stan said 

Mike smiled “Of course” 

Stan leaned in to kiss him once more “Bye” 

“Bye” 

Stan smiled at Mike as he walked into his house and Mike walked home with the biggest grin on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 don’t be afraid to comment


End file.
